Darkness is Introduced to Light
by RabbitsAreNotBunnies
Summary: Read the story, Im bad at Sum-Ups...Rated T: Actions. Hinata may be a bit OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: I'm not super awesome at making stories, so if you feel as though you're about to flare, please leave this story, thank you :D **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

**(..:Hinata's POV:..) **

Yeah, I'm all alone on an uneventful Saturday evening. I live in this really big apartment. And it has a lot of stuff in it-Ok, I told you it'd be uneventful! But there is something fun going on tomorrow! I am going to be assigned an S-rank mission! They cut my pay on it, but I'm still being assigned on one. Why am I so happy? Because it's the first time I've been assigned one! I'm so happy! Should I tell someone or leave it a secret? How about I tell EVERYONE?

**(..:Author's POV:..) **

Hinata's story on how she even had to move into an apartment at the age of 19 was because her father hadn't liked the way she couldn't complete a simple mission. Which is a bit unfair if you asked anybody. She was thinking of completing this mission only to regain her father's respect back, but she didn't want to move back in.

...

Hinata decided to get dressed in her usual outfit from when she had been 16 years old.

"Still fits..." Hinata said, as she was surprised the pants would even button up. She brushed her hair into a lazy, but not sloppy, ponytail. She grabbed her keys, and headed out the door.

...

She began walking outside for some seconds, which became minutes, which almost became an hour.

"Where is everybody?" She grabbed her phone and decided to call Ino.

No answer.

She decided to call Sakura.

No answer.

She decided calling Temari.

No answer.

She lastly decided to call Tenten, which still to her dismay, no one had answered.

Sigh. She had wasted her precious time looking for people that hadn't been around.

"Hinata..!" She heard a feint voice call from somewhere.

"Hinata, get help!" The voice sounded familiar.

"Naruto, is that you?" Hinata's face actually began to lift up, not because she had a crush on him, she lost her crush on him about 3 years ago, but because someone was actually here.

Naruto's shadow followed along a column of trees.

"They're hurt..." Naruto said panting.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Hinata's pulse quickened.

"I'm fine, just use your Byakugan or whatever to find me and help. They need serious medical attention." Naruto himself was about to pass out himself having to carry 1...2...3...4 helpless bodies.

"Oh, right!" Hinata activated Byakugan only to find Naruto almost on the ground himself. She ran in the direction.

She hadn't known who the helpless bodies had been, but she hadn't cared, she took all of them out of Naruto's arms and off of his back.

"Woo!" Naruto jumped from the ground and began stretching. "Thanks, Hinata. My back might have been broken if you hadn't been around."

"How'd you know I was even here?" She narrowed her eyes at Naruto, which to her dismay, had no effect considering it was getting dark.

"Mmmhmm." Naruto gave a heavy shrug, "I guess I could just sense you."

"But I couldn't sense you, were you in Sage Mode?" Hinata couldn't stop the flow of interrogatives, she had to know.

"What is this 20 Questions? Can you help them or not?" Naruto hadn't really talked like that towards Hinata before, but it hadn't phased her at all.

"I've learned a small amount of Healing Ninjutsu from Sakura and Ino. I can probably do First-Aid, but then it's to the hospital."

"That's the thing," Naruto looked a bit anxious. "I promised them that they wouldn't be seen by any other person, except you, since I know you wouldn't call out your own friends, right?"

"Friends?" Hinata looked a bit closer at the figures in front of her, and sure enough, it had been Ino, Sakura, Temari, and Tenten. "Oh my goodness!" Hinata quickly did the Ninjutsu hand signs and began First-Aid.

...

"First-Aid has been completed..." Hinata whispered to herself, obviously since Naruto had been napping on a rock. "Now the healing process..."

...

Hinata had been a bit drained since she hadn't quite mastered controlling chakra using this type of Ninjutsu.

"Huh? What?" Naruto had just woken himself up and stretched. "Oh hey, Hinata, why're you out here when it's so late?"

"You just brought my friends here to be healed, don't you remember?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked at the struggling bodies on the ground. "Oh, yeah! Haha, thanks again Hinata!"

"But you only thanked me once..." Hinata was a bit confused by Naruto's ignorance.

"O-Oh, sorry." He scratched the back of his head innocently. "So when are the girls going to be okay? They have to complete their missions."

"Missions? Are you saying they're doing missions, altogether, non-stop fighting, with help from you?"

"Um, yeah pretty much, why?" Naruto had been lost, Hinata guessed.

"You don't even look like you've been fighting. You look more like...You just came from a workout."

"Oh really?" Naruto had been completely oblivious to the point Hinata was trying to make. "You think my workout paid off?"

"You're very platitudinous, Naruto, did you know that?" Hinata's face turned towards Naruto's.

"Hehe." All Naruto could do is blush, which he thought platitudinous meant hot, or cool. When it really meant he was stupid and incapable of learning the simplest things. "Thanks, I guess. No girl has actually commented on how I it was to change this orange and black outfit."

"Oh, um sure thing."

One of the girls began to cough.

"Look's like Ino's waking up..." Hinata said sounding a bit under the weather.

"Hinata, are you alright? I mean, I can take these girls off of your hands if you'd like...I mean far, far away..."

"What's your problem with the girls? Have they been rude in some way? Am I missing a piece of the puzzle?" Hinata had been asking 20 questions again. "I mean, Naruto, this in the nicest way possible...Are you hiding these girls for your own self-defense? Because doing this would make you a huge jerk, you know."

Naruto just sat there shocked at Hinata's outburst, she hadn't really yelled, but the way she worded it sounded so...rude?

Right when Hinata tried walking away, she had passed out on the ground right there.

"Hinata? Hinata, you awake?" He thought that getting a stick and poking her with it might wake her up. "Hinata? Poke. You okay? Poke poke. Oh, is this from the lack of chakra or something? Because you did a pretty good job healing them. Poke poke poke.

"You baka!" Sakura had woken up, infuriated, which should have been the least of her moods. "You left us-!"

"Shhh. Shhh. Shhh! Hinata's right there, please don't fuss!" Naruto tried calming her down.

Sakura strained to look at the helpless Hinata.

"You idiot! Did you touch Hinata? Why is she unconscious?! What did you do?!" Sakura landed a signature punch right onto Naruto's face. And he went flying away through the trees.

**..:End:.. **

**What did you think? :D Awful? Well too bad, review, and keep reading :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This is chapter 2, you may want to get out of the car seat because this will be a bumpy ride! You see? That means that this chapter will most likely be boring, just like this joke...Well, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing BUT the plot. **

**..:Hinata's POV:.. **

I wake up I see Sakura tapping her foot next to me, Tenten and Temari talking to each other, which looked more like arguing, and I see Ino fixing her make up. I must be dead. Ino hates make up because she believes in beauty on the inside. Sakura hates it when people make the simplest noise, even tapping their feet. And Tenten and Temari are best friends. And the part where Naruto looks like he's drooling over for me to get out of bed.

**..:Author's POV:..**

Hinata had blinked a couple of times before trying to sit up.

"Woah, calm down, hot stuff." Ino remarked, while putting a bit of blush on her cheeks.

"What's up, pig? You finally admit you're a L-E-S-B-I-A-N?" Sakura commented, looking like she wanted to start a fight.

"Oh, calm down, Forehead, I was talking to myself." Ino puckered her lips to make sure her lip gloss had been applied correctly. Obviously she had a pocket mirror in her hand.

"Would you two just please shut up for five minutes without talking, fighting, or kissing?" Tenten and Temari said simultaneously. But they didn't say this evilly, they said more in a humorous way.

"W-what?" Sakura and Ino had an anime sweat drop moment.

"Too far?" Temari asked Tenten.

"If it gets them to shut up, you went the right length." The two girls gave each other a high-five.

"Would all of you shut up for a minute? You guys aren't being very supportive of Hinata's health." Naruto explained.

Soon enough, all the girls rose and, well, Sakura had already been standing since Ino had her legs in her chair. They all ran to Hinata's side with a gunk of questions. Obviously pushing Naruto out of the way.

"Hinata, did you use the Healing NInjutsu?"

"Hinata, why did you do it?"

"Hinata, you know you could have taken us to the hospital?"

"Hinata, did Naruto tell you to do this?"

Hinata, with confused eyes, only answered with a question.

"Does it really matter?"

All the girls, even Naruto, who had a swollen cheek from last night, stared at Hinata in awe.

"Well, we just want to make sure you're alright." Sakura said trying to end the awkward silence.

"I'm still breathing, right? Now, give me the full story on why you guys are really mad at Naruto."

Naruto looked a bit uneasy so he tried to defend the answer from being spoken out loud.

"Hinata, does it really matter? Isn't okay that we all are friends and that no one is dead? I mean, we all got out alive!"

Hinata blinked a bit, trying to comprehend what Naruto said. Just to be on the safe side, she decided to ask, "What do you mean, 'we all got out alive'?"

Naruto smacked his forehead, realizing what he just said. Sigh.

"Ok, here's the story..." Naruto began.

**..:FLASHBACK:.. **

"Naruto, we came as soon as we got your call!" Ino said, as she arrived at The Land of The Wind.

"Thanks, guys, I don't have anyone else to call." Naruto said, a smile on his face.

"Well, there is Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Shikamaru...I can go on all day." Tenten said, a hint of annoyance on her face.

"Naruto, what's the reason you called us here? I don't have all day." Sakura asked, just as annoyed as Tenten.

Naruto took a deep breath, following with a heavy sigh.

"Do you guys think you can beat me in sparring?" Naruto said, not really answering the girls' question.

"Well, if we all go against you, of course we can. Naruto, you and I use the same Ninjutsu Element." Temari said.

"So? I can still beat you, Temari. Now, you guys ready? And I promise I won't go in tailed-beast mode! Ok, ready, set...Boom!"

"What was that?!" Sakura had big green eyes.

"It came from the Northwest direction! But what could have caused this?!" Ino bursted. All the girls had went flying back. Tenten and Sakura flew back against a rock. Which only left the two wind elements standing.

"N-naruto! We have to destroy whatever is over there, got it?" Temari ordered.

"Man, you sound like Kurama, so demanding. But what about Tenten and Sakura?"

"They'll be fine," Temari reassured, "It's Ino we have to worry about."

"No problem, guys! I'm alright!" Ino had been hanging on a small cliff. Her fingers had been slipping, but she kept calm. "Go destroy that thing and get your butts back over here!"

"Hai." Naruto and Temari answered, they had been running towards the direction of the big boom.

...

"You guys made it, Temari, Naruto!" Tenten welcomed. "You okay, Temari? You don't look like yourself." Temari had a deep wound on her stomach, she also had multiple scratches on her face, arms, and legs, she even had heavy breathing.

"Why didn't you protect her, Naruto?!" Sakura and Ino cried.

"I-I tried, honestly! They kept keeping me away from Temari, I-I felt stuck! And I couldn't switch to Bijuu mode because..." With a smack to the head, Naruto let out a large sigh.

"YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU LET TEMARI SUFFER LIKE THAT?! I BET YOU LET THEM HIT HER!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura, were you even listening? I was being held back!"

"YOU-I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS! OUTTA MY WAY, INO-PIG!" Sakura still screaming, demanded.

"I'm not letting you hurt Naruto, I had used almost all my chakra the last time you hit him."

"BUT STILL, SHE COULD HAVE BEEN-!"

There had been a quick breeze, but it hadn't felt like the wind had blown. Yet, there was no figure. Then a thick wound covered Sakura neck, yet it wasn't vital. The same happened to Ino, but it was in her arm and leg instead. The piercing also led to Tenten which covered almost her entire body.

"Saku-Ino-Ten-! What's happening?!" Naruto had been utterly confused. The girls began getting more and more scratched up.

"How is this-Wait a minute!" Sakura had been concluding how this had been happening. "The attack from earlier! That blow wasn't meant to be direct! It was made to have affect later! And the reason why you and Temari aren't affected is because your wind element! AHHHH!"

"I'll get you girls out of here! Come on, hop on!" Naruto picked up all the girls, which had been a struggle. Why hadn't he just used shadow clones?

**..:Flashback End:.. **

**AND END OF CHAPTER **

**This may be a bit short, but it explained why he hadn't told Hinata what happened, almost. Check out the next chapter! And don't forget to review! =3**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: You're actually reading?! OMG! Well, um, here's a riddle for ya! A mom had 5 children, she was pregnant with another. What would be the name of her next child if they were named Dominique, Reyna, Melody, Fawn, Solomon: Keira, Mary, Larry, Keth, or Jackson? The answer will be at the end of the chapter! **

**..:Hinata's POV:.. **

Naruto's explanation hadn't cleared up everything, but it did clear up the important parts. I'm glad he told me. But I don't understand why he thinks I would get mad. I mean, I'm a bit disappointed at his stupidity, but I know he means well. I mean, he's really sweet. But I don't have a crush on him. I remember when I did, I MUST have been stupid. But I think I'm starting to have those same feelings rush back to the surface. Wait, nevermind.

**..:Author's POV:.. **

"Naruto," Hinata began gently, "I don't understand why you didn't tell me yesterday, last night-"

"So there WAS something going on last night?!" Sakura interrupted.

"No Sakura! You have the wrong idea! She was just healing you, I promise!" Naruto pleaded for his own life.

"But Naruto," Hinata finished, "If you ever hurt my friends again, I think I may have to hurt you, M'kay?" Hinata finished with a gentle smile.

Naruto had to blink a couple of times before responding again-"You can count on me, Hinata!" He reassured with a bright smile.

"So guys," Ino began awkwardly, "Anything new going on?"

"Wait, I have a question." Hinata said, "Why did you lie, Naruto, about the girls being on a mission?"

"Well, you see," Naruto had been trying to think of an excuse while rubbing his swollen cheek. "Um, I was afraid to tell the truth. I mean, you would have been too sweet how you are now. I just thought you needed to be a bit more serious, y' know?"

Hinata had a mega blush moment. Were her feelings rushing back to the surface?

..:Hinata's POV:..

Reconsideration may be in tact!

..:Author's POV:..

"Oh stop trying to seduce her, Naruto." Ino interrupted Hinata's Naruto daydreams. "You're still going to get what's coming to ya!"

"Naruto," Hinata thought, "trying to seduce ME? Oh..."

"Hinata?" Tenten called. "We asked if you had anything to say, but you seem to be having a moment." The girls began to giggle, Hinata blushed even more, this time in embarrassment.

"I-" Hinata choked on her words, "I do have something to say..." She took a deep breath and began to tell her friends the news.

"So what is it?" Temari had been a bit impatient, "Shikamaru and I are meeting up later for some uh training."

"Oh, really?" Tenten had a face like this =3 , "Since when did you two start dating?"

"Guys, Hinata has something to say!" Sakura reassured, yet she also was curious about the relationship between Temari and Shikamaru.

"Oh, right!" She was a bit anxious to tell her friends this, but she didn't know why. Would they be jealous of her? "I've been assigned an S-rank mission!"

"Oh, Hinata, that's nice!"

"You deserve being where you are now!"

"We are so proud of you, Hinata."

"I've already completed about 10 of them..." Naruto, with the last comment, boasted, leaving one Hyuuga stunned, and 3 girls about to crush him. Temari had already left the room to "train" with Shikamaru.

**..:Hinata's POV:.. **

And reconsideration is a no-go.

**..:Author's POV:.. **

The 3 girls built chakra in their hands and went full blast towards Naruto's face with a punch. That sent one blonde headed male into next Tuesday.

Hinata still had her head down, ignoring the scene in front of her. She was still in shock that Naruto, even her best friends, didn't seem too enthusiastic about her new assignment at an S-rank mission. She wanted to cry, but she just held on tighter to the blanket laid over her.

"Oh, Hinata, are you alright?" Tenten turned around, looking like she wanted to hurt Naruto some more.

"I-I-I'm fine. Just p-p-please get out of m-my a-apartment." She pointed towards the door. This is the first time she's actually showed no hospitality towards her friends. She wiped the tears about to flow down her rosy cheeks.

"Oh, gosh, Hinata! Is it because we didn't show any enthusiasm for your great accomplishment? Sorry...It's just that we completed our first S-rank mission about a year ago," Ino explained.

"Yeah, we're sorry, please forgive us!" Sakura begged. "We hadn't mean to upset you! We are so sorry, Hinata!"

"I-I'm sorry I snapped, I'm just a bit confused right now. Please forgive ME for the unacceptable behavior." Hinata's face began to lift up.

"Wow, you're around your dad too much. There's no need to apologize! -checks clock- You should go! Tsunade usually gives out missions at this time, and she usually gets occupied around this time. Hurry up and get dressed! But dressed kind of fight-y!" Sakura lectured.

"Okay, thanks, see you girls after my mission, hopefully." The girls left the room, Hinata began to get undressed, all she had on was a bra and underwear. Until, her dismay, Naruto had just woken up, only to have seen an almost naked Hinata.

"Holy-" Naruto could barely speak at what was in front of him. He just...stared.

"Huh?" Hinata turned around to the big eyeballed Naruto. "AHHHHHH!"

Sakura, Tenten, and Ino heard screaming and ran back to her room.

"Hinata what's wrong?!" Ino looked at Hinata. "Oh you look cute, but put on some clothes."

"Pig! She's talking about Naruto being in her room!" Sakura argued.

"I'm sorry, but only a person with a head like you could see that!" Ino commented back.

Tenten, for the sake of Hinata, walked over and grabbed Naruto by his legs, and threw him out of the room, through the open door. Hinata began to hyperventilate. She finally calmed down.

"I didn't want Naruto to see me like that until we dated. Well if we dated." Hinata had a sly smile on her face. You could almost say she was pleased Naruto saw her like that.

"Woah, girl, get some clothes on and head out the door!" Tenten ordered.

"Oh, yeah, right! And take Ino and Sakura with you!" Hinata waved off.

"Okay, later girl."

**..:END:.. **

**Wow, Hinata...You are SO unpredictable! Anywho, the answer to the riddle would be Larry since the Mom seems to be going in a Do, Re, Me pattern. Well, check out the next chapter, and don't forget to review**!


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: I hope you're enjoying this story. I think Hinata may be a bit OOC but you'll be fine! Now go have a good time and read this chapter! **

**..:Hinata's POV:.. **

I'm finally dressed. Took about a half hour, but I'm done. I packed a couple of snacks just in case I get hungry. I also packed some extra clothes. Um, and some deodorant. I also have a toothbrush, toothpaste, mouth wash, wet wipes, and the most important thing, my hair tie! Am I over preparing? Or am I under preparing? What if I get killed? I'll never be able to talk to my friends again! I have so much I want to do in life like...Um...Learn more jutsus? Hmm, guess I have nothing planned.

**..:Author's POV:.. **

Hinata wore a long sleeve navy blue shirt under a chuunin vest. She wore navy blue pants with bandages around the right thigh. She pinned her lavender hair into a high ponytail with a bang. She lastly put her navy blue sandals on. She was ready to go!

Hinata walked out of the hallway and saw Naruto still in front of her door, but instead she just walked passed.

...

She reached Tsunade's office in about 10 minutes, since she walked.

"No point in losing energy if I haven't even started my mission, right?" Hinata questioned herself.

...

"Oh, yes, Hinata! I have an S-rank mission for you. Do you think you can handle it?" Tsunade questioned.

"I'll do my best, but no promises!" Hinata assured.

"Hinata, this is a chance of death, you have a high chance of dying...Losing your life! You'd have to give up all your dreams with Naruto..." Tsunade teased.

"B-B-B-" Hinata stuttered.

"I'm just teasing! But try your best during this mission and don't fail!"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade!" With that, Hinata bowed and ran out.

"Is she really going to need that much stuff, Shizune?" Tsunade questioned after Hinata left.

"Not really, ma'am. But give her time! She has a strong bloodlimit! She can handle this, isn't that right, Tonton?"

"Oink, oink." Tonton replied.

...

"Ok, so I'm supposed to defeat bad guys? Doesn't seem too hard!" Hinata reassured herself, yet she was a bit anxious.

...

It took 3 hours, but Hinata finally reached her destination. Yet, it isn't listed on the map, so she had no idea where she might've been. She heard a tree branch creak.

"Is someone there? Show yourself!" Hinata got into battle stance on the ground.

With that, an unknown man came darting at Hinata with a long, thin blade. She easily dodged the attack, only to have a counter attack with a kick to the gut. Hinata winced in pain. She fell to the ground but instantly got back up.

"I will defeat you!" Hinata promised herself.

She activated Byakugan and ran towards her target. She began fighting with Taijutsu. Dodging every attack that had been blown to her.

"Who are you?" Hinata had a difficult time trying to talk while fighting.

"I asked a question...And I want an answer!" There was no reply. Hinata ran back to her original position. She was about to use Gentle Fist.

Hinata got into her Yin-Yang* pose.

"1 Trigram. 4 palms! 16 palms! 3 Trigrams. 32 palms!" Hinata finished her Gentle Fist attack.

"It worked." She said to herself after the attack. The opponent could no longer use chakra.

Hinata ran towards the opponent with even more Taijutsu. This time, the opponent couldn't move since he wasn't as agile before. And before you knew it, Hinata defeated her opponent.

"I see why they call this S-rank." And out of no where, 5 more men circled Hinata.

"Oh no! I can't do this! I could barely defeat one of them..." Hinata doubted herself, "But I have to give it my all." But before she could even prepare to fight, an unknown figure came and starting defeating the men with ease.

"Hmph." He/She said after the job was complete.

"Who are you?" Hinata had to know.

"That isn't important at this time. You should rest for now, build your chakra."

The unknown figure had been a girl.

"Let me know who you are!" Hinata wouldn't let it go.

"Hmph." The figure disappeared.

"Who was she?" Hinata began running to the nearest, which looked like a hideout.

"I'll rest here for now. Ok, let's recap," Hinata began, "The girl had long hair, I couldn't see the color. It had been pinned up into a ponytail. She wore what looked like a black and purple shirt with black pants. She also had black sandals."

Hinata took a minute to think. "She doesn't look like any person I know."

Hinata looked in her bag for something that could soothe her.

"Ah man! I forgot my blanket and pillow." She had an Anime depression moment.

But immediately, her hopes shot up. Her hideout had been right next to the girl she ran into.

"I can probably ask her for a blanket and pillow. Maybe she's kind-hearted?" Hinata considered the idea and ran towards the girl.

"I don't have a spare blanket and pillow for a stranger," The girl sounded a bit harsh, but Hinata ignored it.

"How did you know I was about to ask you that?" Hinata had been puzzled.

The girl threw down the tea she had been drinking onto the floor, crushing it.

"I read your lips." Hinata hadn't paid much attention to what the girl had said, she was more concerned on why she threw her cup on the ground. The girl realized Hinata had been looking at the shattered cup.

"Oh sorry, I sometimes get worked up over the simplest things, like people tapping a pencil, or people talking in the distance and I don't what they're saying. Sometimes people who tap their feet because they're just so impatient!" The girl took a deep breath. "And I'm sorry I was rude and didn't give you the time of day! I should at least give you my name!"

"No apologies are necess-" Hinata tried to say, but the girl cut her off.

"And that brute force you saw? Yeah, I was just a bit mad because those guys are always trying to break into my house so I just wanted to snap their necks, you know?!" The girl had just kept talking and talking. Hinata wanted to make sure it was alright to talk, so she waited 5 seconds.

"Well, apologies aren't necessary. I have a friend with the same condition as you! Brute force? Yeah she had the same problem. Breaking into your house? Well that can be a problem, but she doesn't have that problem, I assure you she hasn't once stolen."

The girl just blinked.

"You know you talk alot, right? I couldn't keep up! You know I wish people wouldn't talk so much and so fast! I mean, just slow down a bit, people! When we want you to go fast, you move like a turtle! Haha! Know what I mean? It's getting late! You should grab your bag and come in my house! I assure you there is no stolen property here! Oh! Do you think it would be cool if I got my own talk show? Oh, I can go on all day about a talk show! You know-"

Hinata had finally been able to tune her out. But Hinata talks too much? And the idea of having a talk show? She'd take up the entire network!

"You know, I think I'll go and get my bags!" Hinata said, trying to get the girl to stop talking.

"The tickets will be on sale every Frida- Oh, okay! I'll be waiting right here for you to come back!" The girl waved her off.

"I admit, she talks alot," Hinata thought, "But she's so sweet and lonely! What if I take her back to the village? Will anyone find out? How about I just leave her and get to know her better first?"

...

"You can have my bed since you're the guest." The girl simply put.

"Thank you, Tokumei!" Hinata thanked.

"Tokumei? Why call me that?" Tokumei had been confused.

"Well, since you haven't told me your name, I assume you want your name to be kept hidden. So I've decided on calling you that." Hinata explained.

"Well, I'll tell you my name tomorrow morning, most likely." Tokumei left the room.

**..:Hinata's POV:.. **

This girl is sweet! Especially when she isn't talking. I wonder how she may like Konaha? Well that doesn't matter, I won't be taking her along with me anyways. Yawn~ I better get some sleep if I'm going to tolerate with this girl's behavior tomorrow morning.

**..:END:.. **

**Sooo? How was it? Okay? Awesome? Delightful? Sweet? OH! That star that you saw when I wrote Yin-Yang was because I was kind of unsure what Hinata stands on during Gentle Fist. ANWHO! I'm rambling too much! Review, Favorite, and check out the next chapter! **


End file.
